tlofandomcom-20200214-history
Allen Stark (Smackdown)
Allen Stark 'is the main protagonist from ''Hero's Retribution , and is playable in Toshiko Smackdown. Haze and Maya appear in his moveset. Biography. '''AN UNEXPECTED HERO Nicknamed Gyro, Allen is a superhuman from Lynch City, Alabama. He discovered his abilities after a tragic car crash took the lives of his girlfriend and younger brother, yet left him unscathed. He has an ability known as Gyrokinesis, a power which lets him manipulate and control any form of technology, and use them as weapons and other upgrades. He also possesses super strength and an accelerated healing factor. THE LEGACY OF ALLEN STARK *''Hero's Retribution'' *''Vengeance: The V-Rangers'' *''Hero's Retribution II'' *''Vengeance: Dawn of Oblivion'' Gameplay Allen fights utilizing a variety of weapons he creates from transforming modern technology. Red (Basic) *Shocking Punch Combo ®: Uses a quick punch combo while wearing electrified metal gloves. This attack deals decent damage and has light knockback. *Pipe Weapon (<---> + R): Pulls a water pipe out of the ground and performs a forward attack combo. *Plumbing Uppercut (Up + R): Allen slams his hand onto the ground, making water pipes emerge and knock the opponent upward. *Micro Wave (Down + R): Slams a large metal gauntlet into the ground, releasing a heat wave that staggers opponents. It may also knock them down if charged from the air. Yellow (Strong) *Sci-Fi Blaster (Y): Allen fires energy bolts and batteries from a sci-fi-styled blaster made from a small flashlight magnetized to a broken slingshot. Can fire constantly until it overcharges after 4-5 seconds. *Homemade Cannon (<---> + Y): Fires an electrified medicine ball from a large flashlight. This attack deals higher damaged and may have high knockback. *Gyro Launcher (Up + Y): Allen tosses a spinning CD player into the air that hovers as it either fires blank discs or launches pens and knifes from a magnetized pencil tray. *Rock Out! (Down + Y): Allen places a large speaker on the ground and strums the neck of a broken guitar, sending out large soundwaves that have high knockback. Green (Unique) *Here's My Number (G): Allen holds out his cell phone, increasing the brightness of the screen enough to cause a large flash, temporarily blinding any opponent in front of him. *Sliding Assault (<---> + G): Allen will surf a car door and launch it toward the opponent. *Bike Surfing (Up + G): Allen surfs a motorcyle that quickly performs a wheelie, knocking opponents into the air. *Mechanized Fort (Down + G): Allen surrounds himself with doors taken from vehicles. **Standard attacks make Allen row down the windows of the doors, attacking with nunchuks made from the window handles. **Strong attacks cause Allen to throw mirrors, steering wheels, and shift clutches at opponents. **Unique attack will make Allen disperse the doors, hitting any opponent in their path. Throws (Right Control Stick) *Lights Out! (Right Stick Side): Allen manipulates a lamp post to launch the opponent like a golf club. *Door Launch (Right Stick Up): Allen causes a car door to launch out of the ground, sending the opponent into the air *Pipe Down (Right Stick Down): Allen trips the opponent with an underground pipe. Smack Attacks (Left Trigger + Right Trigger) *Level 1: Steam Cannon--- Allen creates a cannon as Haze shows up and disappears into the gun. Allen can then fire the cannon at opponents, KO-ing them. It is limited to one shot. *Level 2: Tesla Burst--- Maya appears and releases a large electrical burst, sending opponents flying before instantly KO-ing them. *Level 3: Gyrokinetic Mech--- A cutscene plays where Allen transforms several cars into his signature mech. This will then change his moveset: **Mecha-Stomp (Red): Allen's Mech stomps its feet, which will KO any nearby opponent **Grill Launcher (Green): Allen's Mech fires a vehicle's grill at the opponents. **Bouncing Tires (Yellow): Allen's Mech fires a scattered shot of vehicle tires. Once shot, the tires will bounce around the stage, KO-ing opponents that they hit. **Emergency Eject (Left Trigger + Right Trigger): Allen will eject from his mech as it charges ahead and comes to an abrupt stop. Afterward, it self-destructs, ending the Smack Attack. Bread-n-Butter Combos TBA Quotes and Taunts Taunts *'Hero and Heroine: '''Maya appears and strikes a pose as Allen cracks his knuckles. *'Blue Light Special:' Holds out his phone and it makes a siren noise as it flashes red and blue *'Long-Time Friends:' Haze and Allen bump fists as Haze blows the opponents a raspberry. Quotes *When Selected: **"This isn't the time for fun and games." **"You picked the wrong guy to mess with." **"I'm not the guy you wanna fight." *Prematch: **"Get out of my way." **"I'll end this quickly." **"You really want to face me?" *Item Pick-up : **"Somethng left behind?" **"Looks like a new weapon." **"I think I could make one of these." **"Hey, I made something like this before." **"I could make this from a toaster and a few forks." **"It may be a downgrade from my homemade tools, but it'll work." *Using Steam Cannon: **"Let's go, Haze!" **Haze: "You guys are about to get burnt!" *Using Tesla Burst: **"Maya! Where did?" **Maya: "It's alright. I got this!" *Using Gyrokinetic Mech: **"Now you're in for it!" *Successful KO: **"The tights-and-undies style is nothing but fiction." **"I'm not as forgiving as your comic book heroes!" **"Having powers is different from having fun." **"Another one down." **"Don't mess with me!" **"Don't get up, you'll only make me mad." **"Took you down!" *Respawn: **"Back in action!" **"What the hell?" **"You've made me angry now!" **"You're starting to make me mad!" **"Now it's my turn!" Intros and Outros Introduction *'Can Surfing: Allen surfs in on an electrified trash can lid and says, "Get out of my way." *'Just Flying In: '''Allen lands wearing a jetpack that transforms into several computer monitors and says, "I'll end this quickly." *'Sci-Fi Blaster: 'Allen turns around holding his Sci-Fi blaster and says, "You really want to face me?" *'Holo Images: 'A hologram of a screen disappears and goes into his phone as Allen holds out his hand, ready to fight. Winning Screen *'Ride Away: 'Allen makes motocycle tire skates and rides off-screen. *'Taking Off: 'Allen reassembles his jet back and flies off. *'What a Waste: 'Allen says "That was a waste of time" and turns around. *'Mobile Games: 'Allen holds out his phone and produces another hologram as he begins playing a game similar to ''Pong. Losing Screen *If using '''Ride Away: '''Allen falls to the ground in anger. *If using '''Taking Off: '''Allen tries to rebuild his jetpack, but the pieces are missing. *If using '''What a Waste: '''Allen's Sci-Fi blaster explodes in his hand. *If using '''Mobile Games: Allen makes the phone hologram reappear, but the screen says "No Signal". Result Screen *'Win:' Allen stands with his phone in his hand, occasionally looking left and right and crossing his arms. *'Lose:' Allen hangs his head in embarassment and performs a facepalm. Theme Music Retribution Costumes Gyro Stark Allen's default outfit. The outfit he wears in Vengeance: Battle For Earth, after taking on the alias of "Gyro". *Default appearance; black vest with orange stripes, dark grey pants, brown hair. *Dark blue vest with blue stripes, jeans, white hair. *Maroon vest with red stripes, black pants, red hair. *Orange vest with black stripes, dark brown pants, dark grey hair. Varsity Jacket Allen's original outfit from the first game. *Default appearance; black and orange jacket, dark grey pants, brown hair. *Red and black jacket, dark blue pants, black hair. *Purple and gold jacket, light blue jeans, dark blonde hair. *Green and yellow jacket, black pants, blonde hair. V-Ranger Allen wearing his outfit from Vengeance: The V-Rangers. *TBA Trivia TBA Category:Toshiko Smackdown Category:LegendGames Entertainment Category:Smackdown Characters Category:Hero's Retribution